Of the Two Realms
by Peaceably
Summary: Shen is the sister of Leo. Both she and Leo were sent to Splinter when she was a baby and he was two. They grew up in our world forgetting everything about their true parents. But little do they know she is destined to save not only their world but the earth as well. Will she be able to do it or will she die by the one's she has to protect everyone from. Only time will tell.


Sarai's pov:

"There is not much time Sarai, the Hirito* will be here soon. We need get our daughter to the temple now." I hear my mate and lover tell me. I know he is right. I wrap our little girl in her pumas wrap before I change form to a dragon. I carefully hold her in my claw like hand. My love changes form into a huge turtle, with lightning for wings and grabs our two year old son. We take off and in a matter of minutes we arrive at the temple.  
"Thank the heavens, I though Hirito got you all." The head priestess; and my trusted friend exclaim in relief. We set our children down and change back to our normal forms. "How much time is left?" I question. There may not be enough time to get us all out. "Not enough. The portal can only take two to safety. If you were here earlier.."She trails of. I nod my head sadly understanding the seriousness of what will take place. My beloved children are going to be saved that is the more Gerome and I can ask for. "Can we leave a message to the caretaker we have chosen Beria?" "Yes, Hamato Splinter is waiting with his three sons on the other side right now." We rush to the portal with Beria. I see it. I take the medallion that has been passed down my family to each female since time began, and place it around my daughter's neck. The moment I did that the mark of a dragon identical to the version on my arm appeared on hers only aqua. I smile as I softly chant a blessing over her sleeping form." Goodbye Shen, my little angel." I whisper kissing her forehead. I hand her to her brother. "Take care of your sister Leonardo, you will both be home again someday." I kiss his forehead, and dry his tears. " She'll be looking up to you." "Y-yes.. momma…." Leonardo sniffles, wiping his eyes with his free hand. "It's time my son." Gerome tells him kissing his head. We watch as our children go though the portal. "Take care of our children Hamato Splinter." I tell him. "Especially Shen, the stars told me she is the one chosen to save not only our world but yours as well." Gerome and I look at Beria. She never told us of this. "I'll take care of them both, you have my word." He says just before the portal closes. I weep and hide my face in Gerome's chest trembling. I hope our children will be prepared for what is too come.

Leo's Pov:

I watch the portal close. Somehow I get the feeling this is the last time my sister and I will ever see our momma and poppa. At least I have my sister with me. I look up at the person that they found to take care of us. He smiles at me warmly. He reminds me of my grandpa. I manage to smile a bit. That makes staying here more comforting.  
"Hello Leonardo. My name is Splinter. These are my sons Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. Say hello my children."  
Three boys that look like me and that are around my age peek out from the other side of Splinter. I think after a while I'll start to fit in, maybe.  
"Hi" They all say in unison. "Gababa" Shen has woken up, and is rubbing her eyes. "A baby toitle…" says the one that I am guessing is Michelangelo. His eyes are lit up and comes over to look at Shen." Awww. She cute." He says tickling her under her chin. Shen giggles and catches his finger. "Hey I think she likes me." He grins at the other two. Babies are lucky. They don't gotta try in order to fit. " That only cause she no know ya Mikey." States the one who looks like he may always be grumpy."Be nice Raph, or poppa put you on the stair again." Sigh's the second one, who also comes over to see Shen. "Wha'ever Donnie." Raph grumbles, but is looking over at Shen in curiosity. I smile at my little sister. Good thing she loves getting attention. She starts to squirm in my arms so I unwrap her from her blanket and set her down so she can crawl around. "She soo cute~ I wanna hold her like a teddie~" "Mikey, babies are fragile." Don says. I'm not really paying attention anymore. I watch Shen to make sure she doesn't get hurt. I'm gonna keep my promise to our momma. I will not let anything happen to her. She crawls around a bit, then starts to crawl to Raph. "Uh.. h-hey.."He stutters blushing hard as she huggles his leg. I laugh a bit. I think it's safe to say she 'melted' him.  
"Come on my children, It's time to eat dinner." Splinter tells us. I watch Raph carefully pick Shen up. I smile as we all head over to the table. Looks like our new family is the right fit for us. I hope it'll always be this way.

_  
**Hirito- is the Kranng leader. -.-**


End file.
